You Are My Light
by MiketheFandomMan
Summary: After the events of MM. Link is still trying to find Navi in the Lost Woods. What will he find?... What, do you EXPECT me to spoil it? Then you wouldn't read it! Link x Navi throughout. Rated K plus because of VERY brief mild language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its content. If I did, it would suck. Also, another thing, I will NOT be killing off Navi in this fic. Unlike most people, I find Navi to be a very helpful and lovable companion, while a **_**bit**_ **frustrating at some points. Also, I based this fic partially on a theory I thought up after playing OoT for the billionth time. Furthermore, I do not hardcore ship Link x Navi. Frankly, I much prefer Link x Medli, but I feel each Link should get a girl, right? ...Jesus, I talk too much. Let's just get to the story before I bore you to death; that would really put me in a cruddy mood. R&amp;R!**

You Are My Light

I could hardly see a foot in front of my face in the Lost Woods. I had been searching here for at least a few weeks, or even months, for my lost compan-no, friend-Navi. She was a blue forest fairy, with sky-blue hair and very pale skin. She wore a long, navy blue dress and a small leather belt across her waist. She was a cute fairy, about my age, and a joy just to be around. We always had long talks with each other (especially in the dungeons) about nothing or even everything. If I learned one thing in my journeys, it was Navi (along with a few others) actually understood me While that does sound stupid and cliché, it was true.

"Navi!" I called out again. "NAVI!" I felt a fresh wave of tears run down my cheeks. I didn't try to stop myself crying. I sat down hard and slouched over my knees. I sat there for a while, trying to remember the last time I had seen my friend. "_It was before I got back home after I took care of Ganondorf,_" I solemnly recalled. "_She left right after… we came back…_" I felt another wave of tears come alongside my sorrow. "_Why did she have to leave? Why couldn't she stay?_"

I forced myself to my feet and kept moving, hoping, wishing, _praying_ I would eventually find Navi. We had been through so much together, good times and bad, thick and thin, any way you want to put it. Why would she just up and leave me? She obviously had a great time travelling with me, we had become great friends, and, for some reason, she had given me a kiss on the cheek before disappearing. I still wasn't sure why, but with the knowledge I'd gained through my adventures and aging, I felt confident saying she had more than friendly feelings for me, at the most. I pushed the thought out of my head and forced myself on, hardly caring enough about my own well being to stop when night fell, or even when morning came again. My entire body was begging me to stop, but I ignored the cries of pain and fatigue, the thought of seeing Navi again fueling my body enough to just barely walk.

I began blacking out for seconds at a time while walking. My body was desperate to get me to stop, but I refused. When I was hungry, I pulled some rations from my bag while still walking. If I was thirsty, I took a few scoops of water from a nearby stream while still walking. I _needed_ to find Navi. Without her, I felt like I wanted to stop existing. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. The only thing that kept me going was the rumors I'd heard in the Kokiri Forest about a ghostly blue light appearing in the Lost Woods in the dead of the night. My entire body was racked with wounds, new and old, from the monsters I'd encountered while searching. Just as I thought of turning around to search a different area, I noticed a faint, sky-blue light off in the distance.

I felt a fresh wave of strength. I sprinted towards the source, tears of joy spilling down my cheeks like a waterfall. _I had found her!_ All of my searching, every pain I felt, all the hell I'd put myself through, was about to be worth it. I ran as hard as my battered body would allow me to, desperate to end my quest. Small tree branches seemed to whip out and cut any exposed skin they could, but the pain only urged me to run faster; to get it over with sooner. I burst into a clearing I had never seen before, with one lone tree stump right in the center. On the stump, a little girl sat, curled up and crying. I stepped forward into the clearing, careful not to startle her.

"Hello?" I tentatively called out. "What's wrong?" She turned to face me, sniffling. My eyes widened. She had sky-blue hair. And she wore a navy blue dress with a small leather belt across her waist. "_Navi?... no, it can't be her… can it?_"

"I-" she started, but stopped. She studied me up and down and rubbed her eyes. Without another word, she jumped down from the stump, ran over to me and embraced me so tightly it almost hurt. I was stunned. Not only had I found Navi, but she was a Hylian now. It almost seemed the woods were messing with my mind, or the lack of sleep have driven me insane.

"I missed you so much," she sobbed into my shoulder. She tightened her embrace, and I tentatively returned her affection, scared that if I tried, she would fade to mist. But she didn't. She was real. Navi was the girl hugging me. Eventually, she pulled away and pulled me towards the stump. "Come on," she said as she slowly led me to the stump. "I think we have a _lot_ of catching up to do." She sat me down and tore a large piece of cloth from her dress. She tore that into smaller strips and started to tend to the numerous cuts and scrapes on my arms, legs, face, and torso. "So, what were you up to?" she asked me. "Aside from being a hero an-"

"Hold on" I quickly cut Navi off. "I think _you_ have a bit more explaining to do than me." I motioned at her new form. She sighed.

"Well, it's a long story," she said, obviously trying to avoid talking about it. I rolled my eyes.

"We _both_ have the time," I retorted. We were both silent for a few seconds, and then Navi spoke.

"Alright," she scooted a bit closer before she began. "You see, every fairy in Hyrule is born with a task to complete. When a fairy's task is complete," her voice started breaking as she took a deep breath. "it fades away, like the healing fairies." She blinked tears out of her eyes. "My task was to help you realize your destiny and defeat Ganondorf. When you and the seven sages sealed away Ganondorf, my task was complete." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Then that means…" I trailed off. Navi nodded solemnly.

"Instead of fading before your eyes, I took the coward's way out. I flew out the back window and faded on the hillside. I gave you false hope, I let you believe I was out there, waiting for you to find me." She took multiple deep breaths before continuing. "All I can say now is…" She wiped tears from her cheeks, holding back sobs of shame and sorrow. "I'm sorry," I felt tears silently slide down my cheeks. She collected herself and went on still. "Even though the goddesses thought my worldly time was over, the sages gave me a new purpose and a new form. They sent me to stay by your side, and be happy with you." She dropped her head and looked away, ashamed of herself. "But now that you know, I might as well give up now." Despite the sorrow and rage I felt, I smiled.

"Well," I said, lifting Navi's head to face mine. "I'd say we better get started on that big 'making you happy' task." Navi gave a small smile. "First of all, let's get out of here." I pulled out the Ocarina of Time and pulled myself to my feet. I took Navi by the hand and helped her up. "Hold tight to me," I told her. I played the Nocturne of Shadows, and we were immediately warped to Kakariko Village. We stayed at the Inn that night, mainly for me. The next morning, we bought a few supplies at the Bazaar before setting out for the Kokiri Forest. While we made the long trek home, I told Navi about my adventures in Termina, which she thought was incredible for someone my age (I was about 13 at the time, 14 now). We reached the forest a little before nightfall, and everyone welcomed me back like I was a hero, apart from Mido. Much to our surprise, they believed Navi's tale about the sages sending her back as a Hylian and that I was a Hylian. Saria was the first to talk after we finished our tales.

"Are you two gonna become a couple now?" the green-haired sage excitedly asked us. "I mean, Link always said you're really cute, Navi, and Navi said she really liked you, Link, and, well, y'know…" Saria made a bunch of strange motions with her hands. I felt my cheeks light up as she went on, and Navi simply gave Saria a quizzical look, as if to say, 'Really?'

"Saria," I cut in. She stopped and looked at me hopefully. "If it makes you feel any better," I nudged Navi. I gave her a look that said 'your decision.' She took a deep breath and thought about it, then smirked. She let out a loud whistle, and everyone turned to look at us.

"To answer your question, Saria," Navi started in a loud voice, and grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me in. Before I could even think about reacting, she was already kissing me. She wrapped me in a warm hug, and I gratefully returned both favors. The whole village cheered, and I swear I heard the voice of the Great Deku Tree say, "Well done, my child. you have found your 'happily ever after,' as you may call it." Navi broke away, smiling at me.

"Yes," she finished. "We will."

THE END

**Okay, firstly, I feel that this was an IMMENSE step up from the brie-on-cheddar-with-provolone-topped-with-munsterfest that is 'Surprise Me.' However, I am proud of all my current fics, including some in-progress ones I'll upload sometime in the near future. And yes, I know this is hardly John Steinbeck-level writing, but I still really like this. and fear not, fellow Pinkiedash shippers, a much less cheesy fic will come sometime in the future! Leave a review!**


End file.
